More than just that
by Cocolion
Summary: "He hates me, and the feeling is mutual. " SB/OC. Rated T to be safe.


**A/N: This is my first story on , ever. It's about Sirius and an OC, Eliza. I find it pretty shitty, but ... dunno, I felt like posting it. Give it a try?**

* * *

He hates me, and the feeling is mutual.

I'm one of these persons many people have many different views on: The teachers at Hogwarts tend to think I'm a nerd, but I'm not. True, I (almost) always do my homework and my exams have never been close to bad (except for Divination and History of Magic; but honestly, Divination is for frauds and only Lily and Remus really cared about History). I behave well enough in class and I'm proud to say I have more brain than boobs. However, outside the classrooms I'm not one of those model students. I _have_ been in detention and twice I actually pulled a prank. So those who know me not only in Transfiguration know that I'm not one of the people who sit in the library, studying, their whole lives.

Then there are those who hate me because I'm a Muggle-born – well, mostly Muggle-born; my father is a Muggle and my mother the real Muggle-born – so, all in all, mostly Slytherins.

The ones really knowing and appreciating me are my friends, fellow Gryffindors and roommates: Lily Evans, Faye Acker and Mary MacDonald. Mary is just nice in general (personally, I don't think she's physically capable of being unfriendly), Faye insists that I'm the one of us for who she was relying on to get laid (a real charmer, that girl) and Lily is my best friend. Enough said. We're friends since first year and hope it stays that way. I'm confident, though.

But there's another person who hates me. Hating being a loose term here; I don't think he quite _hates _me, but loathing should cover it. Sirius Black. And the feeling is mutual.

Someone interrupts my thoughts. "Alright over there, Eliza?"

I snap up and look into Mary's grayish eyes. "Hmm. What were you saying?"

"We were just making plans", says Lily, gazing at me as though she's worried about me mental health, as though I'm not mentally stable. Perhaps she's right. "You know, for Hogsmeade tomorrow."

"Oh, yeah", I say. "Wait, don't we always do the same routine in Hogsmeade? You know, Three Broomsticks, Honeydukes, Derwish and Banges, Shrieking Shack, Post?"

"Well, a little difference has never hurt anybody", says Faye, who has seemingly magically appeared behind me. "Hi, by the way."

"Faye, you just scared the shit out of me", I say irritably. "Thank you very much."

"What's the _matter_?" says Lily.

"Nothing", I reply more forcefully that I intended. I take a deep, calming breath. "See you later, I just have to go outside. Hot air, you know."

I rush out of the Common Room. Down the stairs and out onto the grounds. That's when I hear McGonagall's voice.

"Miss Bonnet!"

I stop dead in my tracks and turn around. The teacher stands behind me, mouth set in a tin line. She seems able to breathe fire trough her flared nostrils and is looking down upon me with unbelievable wrath.

"_What_ exactly are you doing here? At night? Out of bounds?"

I open my mouth to say something. _I have had issues to sort out, so I darted out of the Castle. Could you please leave me alone now, or do I have to tell you every single of my thoughts? _No, that doesn't seem right. I close my mouth again.

"Detention!" she thunders. "Tomorrow morning, eleven o' clock in my office, Bonnet! And don't you dare be late!"

As if I would be.

Then again, I'd even be late for my own marriage, but that's not the point.

As I make my way back into the Common Room, it strikes me. Tomorrow. I won't be able to go into Hogsmeade. My last Hogsmeade visit has been cancelled.

* * *

It's a stupid thing to be upset over, but I am nevertheless. When my detention is over at midday, I storm away, furious with McGonagall and, most of all, with myself.

So furious that I bump straight into someone.

"Bonnet! What are you doing here?"

It's Black. Of course is it. I clench my teeth and blush like a first-year. Foolish me. Blushing when Black is in vicinity.

"A question I could well return. Why aren't you in Zonko's, buying dungboms to last a year?" I say snappily.

He laughs. "Just because you're perfect, and a prefect … that doesn't mean the rest of us can't have a life."

Burn. I feel the need to counter, even though I know it's useless. Why would he listen to me? He doesn't. He never does. Neither do I listen to him.

"I'm only a prefect because Lily got chosen for Head girl. And I'm not perfect", I say distastefully, staring into his eyes, disliking every inch of his attractive self.

Merlin, they're pretty. His eyes. Misty, somehow, yet clear and piercing. Stormy grey orbs.

I'm talking bullshit. Forget issues, I'm obviously not mentally stable at the moment.

He's grinning and it's infuriating me. Can't he see that it unhinges me? Yes, he can. One more reason why he won't drop that stupid, arrogant, sexy smirk.

"Prove it."

I'm taken aback and I let it show. "Prove what, exactly?"

"That you're no goody-two-shoes. Go on, Bonnet."

I snort. "It's not like I haven't already proven that multiple times. Forgot the prank I pulled on the Slytherins last month, did you?"

He guffaws loudly. "Turning the Slytherins' robes pink!" He's smiling like a madman now. No, wait. He _is_ a madman. And I hate him. "Really _badass_, Bonnet. C'mon, give me something to work with!"

I could lunge at him now, hit him. No, wait, wrong again, I _do_ lunge at him and hit him. My slap echoes through the corridor, but not before I yank his head downwards and press his lips to mine.

We snog for quite an amount of time, and I'm surprised he hasn't pulled away. Then again, neither do I. I can't really work out my emotions at the moment, because all feelings are running high. Sirius's hand is roaming on my back. Sirius's other hand, in my hair. I have one hand in his hair, too, and it's as soft and gorgeous as it looks. And his mouth, his lips are even more talented than Faye described. My stomach gives a strange lurch.

We both pull away at the same moment breathlessly. I vaguely register that my back is now pressed against the stone wall. For some reason, I find this incredibly sexy. Suddenly I start to grin. Sirius seems shocked, and I push him away a bit, so I can step away from the wall.

Neither of us says something, which is uncharacteristic for the both of us. Finally Sirius opens his mouth and I actually have to force my eyes to look away from it, into his beautiful eyes.

"Proven", he says. "Come to Hogsmeade with me, Bonnet?"

"Yes", I say instantly, still grinning like crazy.

Neither of us has expected this to come around today. We were enemies, and now we're the opposite. I startle when remembering that technically we can't go to Hogsmeade now, but, really, who am I kidding? I'm with Sirius Black, one of the most obnoxious guys in the school. And – I'm shocked – I like it.

I've fallen for this Sirius Black. And I hope, I really do, that the feeling is mutual.

* * *

**So! That's it. What do you think? I still don't like it, personally. Reeeeview, pretty please? Praise and constructive critism greatly appreciated. Snide comments about my writing are ugly.**

**xx, Coco**


End file.
